The Girl Who Topped
by alchemypotato
Summary: Ginny find a special toy in a wizarding sex toy catalogue that can join with your body and change it's shape and size and can't wait to top Harry with it. Credit for the strap-on concept comes from picascribit. It features (briefly) in her story Trans*Figured Podfic available on AO3
1. Chapter 1

Ginevra Weasley was in sitting up in bed (while her boyfriend, Harry Potter slept next to her) reading a catalogue that had been delivered to his London apartment by owl post earlier that day. Ginny wasn't sure how he would feel about some of the items the catalogue contained.

It sold items of a sexual nature that had been charmed in various ways. But Ginny found most of it to be pretty standard fare. You had objects designed for insertion into various orifices that had been charmed to do the insertion themselves (the pictures showed them moving but contained no witch or wizard to demonstrate the act on as many would find that distasteful), objects that had been charmed to vibrate at varying levels of intensity, depending on what you desired and various lubes and sexual enhancement potions. Ginny already had those things.

There were also various sexy outfits none of which really interested Ginny and some books with sexy pictures that acted out various sex acts which also wasn't really Ginny's thing. She preferred a good book of wizarding erotica but she already had plenty of that as well.

What did raise her interest was a particular flesh colored item, held together with straps and buckles that clearly showed that it was meant to be worn around a person's groin. It was advertised as coming with a charm that actually temporarily joined with your body and actually felt like an extension of yourself. It also came with a second charm that when uttered would adjust the size of the item, within reason.

Ginny looked over at Harry. He looked so cute with his black hair messier than usual and his adorable arse partially uncovered by the sheets (he had thrown the comforter off.) Ginny wondered if Harry would ever let her use an item like this on him. She pictured herself with it attached and lubing it up and having a go at Harry.

She felt her body warm as she fantasized about what it would feel like to have a part of her inside of him and picturing him moaning while she fucked him. She had wondered before what having a cock would feel like but had never really considered something might exist that could, at least to a small degree help her feel that.

Ginny found that she was beginning to touch herself, almost without thinking. She rubbed in gently at first but slowly she began to rub deeper and more vigorously. With her eyes closed she didn't notice Harry rolling over until one of his dark skinned arms bumped into her, waking himself up.

"At it again, Ginny?" Harry asked, playfully.

"Mmmhmm," Ginny said, still touching herself while she looked over at Harry.

Harry smiled big at her and she could see his half-covered cock was very hard. Before she knew it her mouth was on his and she was lying on top of him, his hard cock pressed against her groin. Ginny sat up and grabbed his shoulders and pulled his mouth into her as she rubbed against his cock.

Ginny pulled Harry up until he was sitting and she was seated on his lap, pressing hard against him as she planted small kisses on his neck and he sucked gently on her neck in return. Ginny moaned, and looked him in the eyes, then leaned into his left ear and whispered, "Will you go down on me, please?"

Harry smiled, nodded and said "Of course. Always."

Ginny planted a small sweet kiss on Harry's mouth, removed her shirt and slid off Harry's lap, falling to his side, and removing her boxer briefs which she tossed off the bed, not really caring where they went.

Ginny pushed herself against the headboard and waited with anticipation as Harry pulled himself toward the sensitive flesh between her legs, which was covered with a mound of small, curly, red hairs, standing out against her pale skin.

Ginny watched as Harry pulled the folds of skin apart to find her warm and wet flesh beneath. With two fingers he gently massaged her clit as he looked up at her. Ginny gestured at him to get a move on and Harry smiled then closed his eyes, and put his mouth directly on her flesh, sucking at first, then beginning to lick in a steady motion. Ginny reached down to ruffle his hair a little while he began to bury his face between her legs.

"That's it, Harry, keep going," Ginny said, her voice becoming strained and she found herself trying to push into him. "A finger?" she asked and Harry obliged, first moistening his middle finger then gently pushing it inside her, and slowly moving it in an out while he continued to lick her in frantic motion.

"Another?" Ginny added and Harry moistened his index finger as well and put both fingers inside of her. Ginny moaned and she could feel herself moving closer to climax. "Don't stop, Harry, please," she pleaded. Harry was fingering and licking her in perfect and intense rhythm and Ginny moaned loudly as pleasure coursed through her body and her legs clenched around Harry's head.

Breathing hard, Ginny bit her lip and said, "Okay, your turn now, Harry dear."

Ginny hopped off the bed and gestured up and down it's length. "Lay down, please," she said, smiling confidently.

Harry did as was requested and Ginny was pleased to see his thick cock was still hard but now the tip was slick from arousal. Plopping herself down between his legs she grabbed his cock and licked slowly up the shaft and then flicked the head with her tongue, which made Harry gasp.

Ginny then kissed the head lightly and then sensually sucked it then and then sucked down the shaft, getting most of it in her mouth, but not quite all of it. She wrapped a hand around the base of his cock which she used to stroked it a little and she slowly sucked up and down the shaft, all while Harry leaned back, trying to stay still but the pleasure clearly too much for him to remain comfortable.

As Ginny was sucking on his cock a small idea crept into her brain…

"Harry dear… How would you feel if I stuck a finger in your arse?"

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"It's a simple question. Some people like a finger in their arse, at moments like this. Thought you might like you try it out."

"I'm not sure, Ginny," Harry said but he didn't sound that nervous. It almost seemed more like he was acting out a protest he thought he should make.

"Wait a second! You're already into this aren't you?" Ginny asked.

"Well… err… I've put a finger in before but it was kind of rough and I wasn't sure what to do…"

"Did you use any lube?"

"Umm… no?" Harry said.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "I think you'll find it better with lube."

Ginny walked over to her night stand and pulled a jar with some purple, translucent fluid out and opened it, dipping two fingers in it then using her other hand to rub the fluid all over them.

Smiling mischievously over at Harry she said, "Don't worry. One at a time."

Harry was breathing deeply and Ginny sat on the edge of the bed.

"Come stand in front of me, Harry," Ginny said.

In just a moment Harry was in front of her… with his arse facing her.

Ginny laughed warmly and said, "No, Harry. Turn around."

"You could've said something," Harry added.

Ginny shook her head and began to stroke his cock with one hand while she reached around and slowly slide a finger inside of him. Harry moaned loudly. Ginny began to rotate between sucking his cock and stroking it as she gently moved a finger in and out of him.

"Can you get it deeper Ginny?" Harry almost begged.

"A little. Would you like another finger?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, please," Harry said and Ginny carefully pushed a second finger inside of him and pushed as deep as she could go.

"Oh, god," Harry called out and Ginny began to suck his cock hard while she fingered his arse slowly and deeply. Soon it was too much for Harry and Ginny knew he was about to come so she tugged gently downward on his balls and wrapped a hand tightly around the base of his cock to delay his orgasm a moment before letting go and stroking him as he nearly wailed in pleasure and his hot come shot all over her chest.

Almost immediately, Ginny said, "Harry, I want to show you something," and reached over to her night stand and grabbed the catalogue. She turned to the correct page and pointed out the toy that had caught her eye.

"You seemed to enjoy having your arse fingered. How would you feel about this?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked embarrassed but he smiled and nodded.

"Good," Ginny said and pumped her fist in excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of weeks later the toy arrived (they apparently had to be built and charmed every time someone ordered them, and they weren't cheap. Not that money was a problem for Harry Potter.) Ginny had sex with Harry several more times since she first suggested it to him.

Harry had really taken to having her fingers inside of him and while Ginny loved that she had found a way to make him come so hard she was really looking forward to getting to use the toy on him. Even when they had sex at bedtime and Ginny had already came, she found herself masturbating after Harry nodded off because she couldn't keep it out of her mind.

Harry was out running errands in Diagon Alley when it arrived and Ginny decided to play it cool just to see how he would react, hiding it away for the time being. After Harry got home Ginny was quietly reading in the bedroom and he sat down next to her and she softly muttered, "it came."

"Oh did it?" Harry asked, obviously trying to mask his excitement, but not quite hitting the mark.

"Yes, it's in a drawer in the dresser."

Harry, pretending to be casual, went over and opened up a drawer. To his surprise a chocolate frog jumped out to at him and he jumped back, startled a little.

"Not that drawer," Ginny said and pointed at the one beneath it. Harry reached in the drawer and pulled it out, holding it up almost as if it were a crown and he was going to place it on Ginny's head. But that wasn't the part of Ginny's body where it was going to be worn.

"You're eager," Ginny said, amused.

"And you're trying to act like you aren't," Harry pointed out.

"Oh I am," she said. "More than you know." Ginny got off the bed and took the toy from Harry's hands and tossed it on the bed. She pulled him into her and kissed him, passionately. Pressing hard against him she could feel him stiffening in his pants. Ginny reached down to stroke him through his pants while she kissed his neck. She then pulled away and said, "Okay. Clothes. Off. Now."

Harry quickly obeyed and Ginny removed her clothes as well. She fastened the toy to her groin and then went to get her wand to perform the charm to temporarily connect it to her body. She touched the wand to it and said the words and she actually jumped a little when suddenly she could actually feel it. It even changed it's tone to match her skin tone, though it didn't really look that much like a cock, though it was vaguely cock shaped and sized.

Ginny was surprised at how aware of it she was. She had plenty of experience with feeling arousal but the attachment made it so much more obvious. Curious she reached down to touch it a little. It didn't quite feel like touching herself but on the other hand there was more of it to touch, plus it still stimulated her normal sensations. She looked over at the bed and Harry was sitting there watching her with his green eyes, his hand on his cock.

"How big should I make it, Harry? Maybe, you'd like it to be the same as yours?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked at his own cock and grimaced. "No, I don't think so. Maybe something a bit thinner… and a little longer."

Ginny nodded and touched her wand to the toy and said the second charm and imagined a cock both thinner and longer than Harry's.

"Good?" she asked.

"Yeah. That's brilliant," Harry added, admiring the charm.

Ginny climbed on the bed and began kissing Harry hard as she rubbed the toy against his cock, enjoying the sensation greatly. Ginny sat up and grabbed the toy and rubbed the head of it against his shaft. It felt nice.

Ginny looked at Harry, raised her eyebrows with a smile and ran over to put lube on the toy. Harry got on his hands and knees, ready for her. Ginny climbed on the bed, her body warm and anticipating how Harry's arse would feel.

Ginny moved up against him and rubbed the toy along the crack of his arse then slowly lowered dragged it down until the head of it slid inside of him. Ginny quickly pulled it out then pushed it in again, going a little deeper. She repeated this a couple of times, still being cautious until Harry said, "Go deeper. Put it all the way in." So Ginny slowly pushed it all the way inside and Harry moaned.

Being inside Harry, the toy wet with lube and his arse wrapped tightly around it felt incredible. Harry began to stroke his cock and Ginny slowly pulled in and out of him, enjoying every moment of the sensation, feeling no need to rush. Gliding in and out of him, Ginny realized how easy it could be to come like this, but felt confident she could hold out and let the pleasure build up for the time being.

Just then Harry called out, "Ugh, Ginny, fuck me harder. Push it deeper."

"Of course," Ginny said and putting her hands on his waist she began to thrust faster and deeper in and out of him. Harry groaned loudly and Ginny smiled knowing that he was enjoying this as much as she was.

Ginny began to thrust faster and faster and too her shock she came, not able to stop herself, the pleasure from the sensation too great. She shuddered and she could feel the toy spasm and she was certain fluid had shot out of it but when she pulled it out there was nothing. Ginny was thrilled.

With her only needing a moment to recover she quickly got back to fucking him hard and deep, while Harry stroked himself intently. Ginny felt a tiny bit sensitive but she knew it would be easy to come again but she was determined to focus on getting Harry off now.

Ginny made sure she pushed herself as deep inside of him as she could and every time she got all the way in she saw the pained look of pleasure on his face and she knew it was only a matter of time.

"How does it feel, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"It feels… really good, Ginny. Don't stop. Nearly there," Harry said.

Ginny slammed into Harry's arse hard, desperately wanting to make him come while he worked his cock with ferocity. Finally, Ginny watched as Harry stopped moving and he yelled, "fuck" and his body jerked and he moaned loudly. Ginny didn't stop fucking him hard and this time she felt herself moving closer and closer to coming until finally the pleasure wave went through her and she again felt the toy spasm and simulate the sensation of ejaculation.

Both Harry and Ginny collapsed on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

After a moment Harry said, "Wow."

Ginny looked over at him, "Yes. Wow," she added.

"That was perfect," Harry said.

"Oh I'm sure we can find ways to make it more interesting," Ginny said. "There are other positions we could try. Different sizes and shapes. Plus, I wouldn't mind finding out what it would feel like for you to suck it. Although I might have to teach you how first."

"Actually…" Harry said, "I already know how."

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Really?" she said with curiosity.

"Well, Neville and me," Harry started but then added, "you probably don't want to know."

Ginny sat up and looked down at Harry, "Are you kidding me, Harry James Potter? Tell me everything, please."

Harry smiled and with joy and relief told her everything.


End file.
